Just Remember
by legolaslover09
Summary: songfic to 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Two elves used to be in love, but the love has been forgotten. My first songfic, please rr!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. . . yadda yadda yadda. Not the song, not the books, not anything. The song is 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Song lyrics are in between the = signs.  
  
/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_ \_/_\_/_\_/_\  
  
Prologue:  
  
Long before Arwen met Aragorn, the kings of the Woodland realms had plans to unite. Mirkwood and Rivendell were to wed their Prince and Princess. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was arranged to marry Arwen, Princess of Rivendell. The two met every fall and spring. Much to the joy of the lands, the two fell in love. They shared a beautiful and passionate relationship together. For centuries, rumors of marriage and unity of the lands were spreading across Rivendell and Mirkwood. One unfortunate spring, the two were together and had a snarling fight between them. Legolas was needed in Mirkwood, but Arwen wanted him to stay with her in Rivendell. Despite their endless love for one another, one fight was enough to separate them, and crush all of the hope for unity of the lands.  
  
Centuries later, Arwen met Aragorn, and fell in love again. She bound herself to the human man that entranced her mind. Then, another decade or two later, the ring of power had been found, and a secret council summoned to Rivendell. Legolas had arrived, but this did not create a difficult situation, for Aragorn did not know of their past relationship, and Arwen and Legolas had pushed all memories of their fiery love into the back of their minds.  
  
After the shadow had passed, Aragorn returned to Arwen, and they were wed. A happy joy ran through Middle-earth, but not as happy as it was when there was word of the unity of Elven-lands. Years passed, and Aragorn passed on, leaving Arwen alone. She loved him dearly, but she knew it was coming. She accepted that it was her destiny to live forever, like her people, and that her relationship with Aragorn was probably not meant to be. But no matter what, she would still love him in her heart, for all time.  
  
A beautiful funeral was held in Rivendell for Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas had been the first ones to arrive. Gandalf arrived soon after. This was beyond the hobbits' time. A quiet prayer was said and Aragorn was buried. Arwen tried best to keep tears from leaking out of her eyes. She stood strong, without emotion.  
  
Arwen spent many cold, sleepless and loveless nights alone in her room, which she had once shared with Aragorn. Everything she heard and felt reminded her of him. She had to convince herself that she was not hearing his voice on the wind.  
  
=There were nights when the wind was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed  
  
If I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window=  
  
A few years after the funeral, Arwen looked out at Rivendell. She could not wait for no one, grieving for the man she had not been destined to be with in the beginning. There was sure to be another love out there for her, but she was not sure if she was ready for it. She looked at the woods beyond Rivendell. She knew she wasn't ready for love again just yet, for it had hurt her more than once. She wiped her eyes and made a vow to not cry over him anymore. She had to move on. She was to live forever, and forever is a long time to be wasted on tears. Arwen closed her eyes and let the last tear flow down her porcelain cheek. That was it. No more crying, and no more feeling sorry for herself.  
  
=There were days when the sun was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever=  
  
========This now brings us to our story, set in Rivendell========  
  
Legolas arrived in Rivendell for his usual yearly meeting with Lord Elrond. He left his horse in the main stables and met up with Lord Elrond. Something in Rivendell seemed different to him. He looked around and his eyes settled on a bench. He had a sudden flash of memory of he and Arwen sitting on that bench together. As quickly as the thought came about, it disappeared from his mind. He shook his head and got on to business with Lord Elrond.  
  
Arwen watched her father meet up with Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. She was used to his yearly visits. Somehow, some of her memory of her love for him came creeping back. By just looking at him, she remembered the day he had left her. She had not wept for him. Sure, she had been devastated, and she loved him dearly, but for some reason, she did not shed a single tear.  
  
=I finished crying in the instant that you left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how=  
  
She did not want to remember anything that had happened between them, but for some reason, hundreds of years later, the memories were coming back. She closed her eyes and tried to make them go away. She started thinking of grooming her horse, and rushed out of her room down to the stables. Anything to get her mind off of the past.  
  
=And I banished every memory you and I had ever made=  
  
She ran down every flight of stairs down to the village, she ran straight to the stables. She rushed to her white horse, Kazgir, and picked up her grooming brush. She gently stroked the silky hair of her horse, and she began to relax. The memories were fading. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Something touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found that there was a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
Am arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped. Only one person she knew held her this way, and it wasn't Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, we ended this centuries ago."  
  
"I know, but I don't know what's come over me now."  
  
Arwen closed her eyes again.  
  
"But Legolas, I've tried to forget what we had together. Please don't. This all reminds me of. . . that time."  
  
He held her tight and slid his hand down her arm. She tried not to let the memories come back.  
  
=But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me=  
  
Arwen turned to face Legolas. Even over a course of many centuries, he had not changed. He still had the long blonde hair and midnight blue eyes she loved. His dark, shaded face made him look mysterious. Some of her love for him came flooding back, no matter how hard she tried to keep it down.  
  
"Legolas, what is happening? Why now? After so many winters, how is it this exact time everything comes back? What is going on?"  
  
"Legend tells of elven love lost. It revives many, many moons later. I had hoped it would just be legend, not truth."  
  
For the first time in a long time, a tear slid down her cheek. She hugged Legolas tightly.  
  
"Legolas, I still love Aragorn, and I don't know what's happening."  
  
"Shhh . . ."  
  
Legolas stroked her hair. Arwen ran her hands down his sides. He clenched his eyes shut. She remembered holding him so long ago.  
=When I touch you like this  
  
And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now=  
  
"Arwen, do you remember all of the good times we had here together?"  
  
Arwen let go of him.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Horseback riding, walking in the woods . . . such simple things that brought such simple joys."  
  
Arwen couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yes, but remember how much we fought? It was over every little thing, like who was supposed to meet whom when and so forth. Legolas, surely you remember that too?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. But there were more good times than bad."  
  
=There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light=  
  
"Arwen, do you remember all the times we took risky chances?"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had, but now that you mention it, I'm still scared that my father will find out that we spied on his secret council with the dwarf-lords."  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"Yes, and what about that time we snuck out to take a midnight swim? You were shaking all night."  
  
"But it was also the most fun I think I've ever had."  
  
=There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right=  
  
"Do you . . . remember what we did after we swam that night?"  
  
Arwen thought hard.  
  
"No, I can't say I do. What was it?"  
  
Legolas looked at the ground.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember the first time we . . ."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Ohhh . . ."  
  
"But it wasn't the last, as I recall."  
  
Arwen turned away and walked towards the bridge over the river. Legolas followed, holding her hand.  
  
=There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow=  
  
When they reached the bridge, Arwen stopped and breathed heavily for a few moments. She turned to face Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I'm scared. I had forgotten all of this, and it's coming back piece-by-piece and I'm almost afraid to find out, but I almost feel a need to. What could bring memories back?"  
  
"I don't know Arwen."  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back, he whispered to her.  
  
"Now that, I remember."  
  
=Baby Baby  
  
If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me=  
  
"Legolas, why is this happening?"  
  
Legolas looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Arwen . . . I think I'm falling in love with you again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I let you go the first time, and it was the worst mistake I ever made. I need you back in my arms again."  
  
Arwen saw the intenseness in his eyes and believed him.  
  
=If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me=  
  
"Legolas, I know how you feel, but I can't. I still love Aragorn, but I think I love you too. I just can't understand what's going on."  
  
She looked at him sadly and saw what she once loved.  
  
=It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But it's all coming back=  
  
Arwen had a flashback. Their big fight. They had shouted insults, they had thrown furniture, screamed and had broken each other's hearts.  
  
=There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
  
I just hurt you even worse  
  
And so much deeper=  
  
The first few weeks apart had been hard. They remembered all the times they had fun and more than fun together.  
  
=There were hours that just went on for days  
  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
  
That were lost to us forever=  
  
Legolas stroked her hair and Arwen pulled away.  
  
"Legolas, we ended this a long, long time ago. I'm sorry I keep changing my mind, but I can't forget the bad times. Please, I've tried so hard to forget you, and now this!"  
  
=But you were history with the slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then=  
  
Legolas looked at the ground.  
  
"Arwen, I understand completely. Love cannot work if only shared by one. Love is made by two. I know this is it."  
  
Arwen put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, I . . ."  
  
"Shh . . . Lady Arwen, could I ask, for one last kiss?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Slowly, their lips met, to start as a small kiss, but both of them forgot why they were kissing and melted into it. They wrapped their arms around each other and got lost in the bliss of the moment.  
  
=But if I touch you like this  
  
And if you kiss me like that  
  
It was so long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this  
  
And if I kiss you like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now=  
  
Every single little memory started flashing back into Arwen's mind. Every little walk in the woods, every small conversation. Every good time and bad time, and even the intimate times.  
  
=There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things we'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than all your laws allow  
  
Baby, Baby, Baby=  
  
They pulled apart and they both smiled.  
  
"I do love you, Legolas. I really do."  
  
"I love you too, Lady Arwen."  
  
They embraced again.  
  
=When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hold me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now=  
  
"Legolas, I am so sorry for not letting you go back to Mirkwood."  
  
"No, really it's my fault."  
  
"So do we forgive and forget?"  
  
"We can forgive, but promise that we will never again forget."  
  
"I promise."  
  
=If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now=  
  
The End  
  
/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_\_/_ \_/_\_/_\_/_\  
  
A/N: Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. I hope you liked it! You don't know what this fic has put me through. My computer kept screwin up and every time I'd add to it, the stuff I added ended up getting deleted, so parts of this were rewritten several times. Please R/R! 


End file.
